facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahtsei'ihyn
"Steel shatters. Iron rusts. But chains of ihyneiri? Those will never yield." Ahtsei'ihynii are an Ishii custom that could be considered roughly analogous to wedding bands in many Human cultures. Usually made out of ihyneirii fabrics, they are thin bands of cloth that symbolize the 'marriage' of Ishii, and are presented by any and all spouses during their marriage ceremonies. Name In Ihyss, Ahtsei is one of many 'souls' sapient sentients are said to have, specifically the one they share with their closest intimate. The other part of the compound word, ihynii arises from a shortening of the full name of the fabric "ihyneiri". Combined, the compound word roughly would translate to "soul lace", "fabric of the soul", or "the fabric of the self". Some have rendered it, perhaps romantically, as the "eternity lace". Others, in keeping with the spirit of the word if not the literal meaning have used terms such as "knots tying two lovers/souls", "a soul carved in ihyneiri", and so forth. Origin The tradition of Ahtsei'ihynii dates back centuries, before what is considered to be the first full Ishii unification into a single state. Namely, it has been tracked to one of the competing states, where it was one part legend, one part rumor and one part actual fact. How true the origin story is has been debated, and it can vary slightly, but here is one of the most common tellings: During a long battle against enemies to the north, the husband of the Queen suffered a grave injury. Though he had fought valiantly, he was but mortal flesh, and vulnerable. In his sick bed, he still claimed he was fit to all around him, and demanded he be let go, back to the front lines. His Queenly wife, a strong and fiery woman, strode over to his bedside, and tore his ihyneiri sheets to strips. He cried out in alarm at this, but she went on, saying: "If you can break these chains, husband, then you may leave my side." So saying, she tied him to his sickbed with chains of ihyneiri. Though he struggled, in his state he could not break those chains. From that day forth, even after he rose from his sickbed, he never was without a chain of ihyneiri about his neck. When asked by the nobles why he wore it, he said only, "Steel shatters. Iron rusts. But chains of ihyneiri? Those will never yield." Imitating the man, the fashion spread throughout the nobility, and from them to the peasantry, and from them on to neighboring states. Ceremonies Before Marriage Since the arrival in the Milky Way, some younger couples have taken to wearing 'engagement' Ahtsei'ihynii, much like Human engagement rings, as they approach their marriage date. Rather than being actual Ahtsei'ihynii, these are typically just a change in clothing style or else some of the accoutrements associated with Ahtsei'ihynii. Perhaps as a result of this, many mistakenly believe the idiom "wearing one's heart on one's sleeve" refers to something similar to this practice. This is especially prevalent in those who have not dealt much with non-Ishii. Marriage The very first Ahtsei'ihyn are exchanged during the marriage ceremony. Each involved spouse designs, or otherwise obtains, an Ahtsei'ihyn for each other spouse. It is taboo to let one's spouse see the Ahtsei'ihyn intended for them prior to the actual exchange. "Generations" Every three years, on the anniversary of their marriage, first date, or some other agreed upon event, all spouses in a relationship exchange brand new Ahtsei'ihynii, storing the old one's away. This is called a 'generation', colloquially. They are never destroyed, but are kept until the death of the spouse to whom they were gifted. See "Later Storage" for more information. Death Upon the death of a spouse, their accumulated Ahtsei'ihynii are used to decorate the corpse. They are cremated with the body, during the ceremony. The living spouse(s) commonly dye their current Ahstei'ihyn green, the color of death, and do not change it until and unless they remarry, even if it wears out completely. More traditional Ishii also weave all their prior Ahtsei'ihynii together into a single piece and wear it during the time of mourning. Ahtsei'ihynii that wear out after a spouse dies are sometimes said to have 'died', and this is seen as conferring great respect upon the surviving spouse. Some religions that believe in an afterlife claim(ed) that the Ahtsei'ihynii destroyed thusly join the dead spouse, and await the living. Fabrics Ahtsei'ihynii ''are traditionally made with ''ihyneiri'i''' fabrics. Synthetic ''ihyneiri ''is acceptable, but natural ''ihyneiri ''is considered far more valuable and prized, and is preferred. Lesser fabrics were also used, especially by the lower classes. With the Flight to the Milky Way, fabrics such as silk entered use due to a sudden scarcity of even synthetic ihyneirii. More recently synthetic and natural ''ihyneiri production has been increasing, though some Ishii continue to use silk and other lesser fabrics in their Ahtsei'ihynii due to the continuing high cost of ihyneiri products. Designs Ahtsei'ihynii are always designed by the spouse who will then gift it to their spouse. However, they are often helped in this task by artists. These artists can range from very skilled and expensive professionals who deliver unique works to in-store helpers who generally guide people through common steps. Notably, the more uniquely crafted to the individuals an Ahtsei'ihyn is, the more valued it is. Themes Each 'generation' usually has an over-arching theme. While these can be unique, and this is preferred, some people unsurprisingly use similar themes. Young spouses, for example, often deal with how the parties feel towards each other, or how the future looks. Older spouses, on the other hand, may look back on their pasts, their lives together, or describe the qualities of their relationship. Colors Various colors are common, such as a royal purple, white or silver, black, or crimson. These colors are considered to be associated with core aspects of a marriage, and married life. While these are more common, blue (for life) and yellow (for the soul) may also be used. Exceedingly rare is green, the color associated with death and mourning. However, it is commonly stated by the most renowned Ahtsei'ihyn artists and designers that a green Ahtsei'ihyn, when done perfectly, is among the best, and no others can match one. Cut The manner in which the fabric is cut can by highly meaningful, and convey a wealth of different meanings depending on just how it is done. Few actually end on a straight even line. Most often, Ahtsei'ihynii of the same 'generation' are the same length, sometimes to almost excessive precision. Scrollwork A central design feature of most Ahtsei'ihynii, scrollwork is used to imprint images, words, symbols or other such designs onto the fabric. Silver and gold are both common for this use, as are other metals used in jewelry. They are always woven through the fabric at the time of the weaving of the fabric itself, making the scrollwork a part of the Ahtsei'ihyn itself. This is to prevent puncturing or cutting the Ahtsei'ihyn, which would destroy it, no matter how slight the damage. Accoutrements Some choose to attach various other items to their Ahtsei'ihyn. Naturally, this must be done prior to exchanging the Ahtsei'ihynii, never afterwards, to be considerd a part of it. Items vary wildly, depending on the individuals. Some have been known to attach everything from lace or metal chains and hoops to bells and gemstones. An exceptionally common addition, that is not part of the Ahtsei'ihyn itself, is a small sleeve, usually transparent, that seals it against environmental harm, such as water. Wearing Ahtsei'ihynii There are many acceptable ways to wear Ahtsei'ihynii, in keeping with what is considered a flexible style. Typically, however, the actual method in which it is worn tends to follow certain trends based on a variety of things such as sex, the role one plays in the relationship, and social status or class. There are some constants, however. The Ahtsei'ihyn must always be visible, and it always worn on the upper body, above the waist. It is never away from the person to whom it belongs, excepting extreme cases. Common Styles In general, females wear the Ahtsei'ihynii around their neck much like a choker, tied into their hair, or looped around or tied to any jewelry (especially earrings). Males tend to wear their Ahtsei'ihynii wrapped around their upper- or fore-arms or looped around on top of the shoulder (often the dominant hand). However, it is fully possible for a person of either gender to wear it just about anywhere on their upper body. Other common, and more gender-neutral, ways of wearing it include tying it around the wrist or hand as well as tying it to the breast. Some have taken to wrapping their Ahtsei'ihynii around their fingers, in imitation of Human customs. With Clothes Special clothing styles and additions have been made specifically for use with Ahtsei'ihynii. They often have small loops, hooks, or clasps of fabric added that the Ahtsei'ihynii can be attached to without actually penetrating the fabric. These clothes permit a wide variety of ways to wear the Ahtsei'ihynii, and are commonly used by both sexes. Later Storage When a generation ends, the prior Ahtsei'ihynii are stored and kept until the death of the owner. There are few strict rules regarding storage, but obviously, they must survive to see the death of their owner. Traditionally, the method in which they are stored also reveals the order in which they were received. Many Ishii merely use highly decorated boxes with spots to nestle the Ahtsei'ihynii in velvet or some other material. Others weave their Ahtsei'ihynii together into a long rope or thread. Framing or otherwise hanging Ahtsei'ihynii upon a wall, typically over a bed, is relatively common. Category:Ish'Cong